One and Only
by hhlover101
Summary: God only knows why it's taken me so long to let my doubts go. I don't know why I'm scared I've been here before. You'll never know if you never try, to forget your past and simply be mine. One shot fanfic based off the song by Adele. *REVIEW*


**One and Only- A Hollywood Heights one-shot**

**Based off the song by Adele**

**Requested by: The lovely Hollywood-heights-loed**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own Hollywood Heights or its characters; this girl right here owns nothing but the plot although I wished I owned Hollywood Heights (sigh)**

**Loren's P.O.V.**

I was pacing back and forth, biting my nails in a repetitive pattern. I was contemplating on whether or not I should tell him. All the negative thoughts never ceased to retract from mind, and I had the mindset if I did tell him it wasn't going to bring any fortune. He loves me though, and he stated that he'll always be understanding. Sweat began to trill down my forehead as my stress levels were increasingly rising. I needed to stop over exaggerating over the whole matter though, because that's no good for the baby. Yes I said baby. I found out recently a few days ago that I am indeed pregnant, about a week along. I was being overly apprehensive about telling him. I have no clue as to what his reaction will be. Is he just going to get up and walk out that door leaving me and the baby to fend for ourselves? Eddie is not that type of guy who is similarly like my father. Eddie would never do something as ridiculous as that. I needed to tell him the truth. If I don't tell him soon sooner or later he's going to notice when he sees my belly as big as a watermelon. I'm only 22 years old I'm not ready to have a baby. Eddie and I have been dating for quite some time now, about 4 years. We've had our first time and everything so I don't know why I was making a big deal about nothing. I'm pretty sure I'm responsible enough to handle the care of a child by now, but still with Eddie still having a little span of time on his hands, because of his career as rock star; will he be able to handle a child? I still have the thought that I'm too young. Maybe it's not such a good thing to tell him. Nervousness consumed me, and I stood still in the middle of our living room. He still hasn't gotten home yet. I began to feel a churning in my stomach as I was becoming more and more skittish. My eyes were ruffled, body as stiff as a board. I took exaggerated gulps and tried to let out still breaths. I needed to calm down before Eddie got here. I finally started to inhale and exhale, breathing in air through my nose and letting it come out of my mouth. My legs weren't as shaky and jittery as before, and I soon plopped down on the couch awaiting Eddie's arrival. My nails were placed beneath my teeth as I started to bite my nails in complete frustration and distress. The sun rays that were once embellishing the room with their brilliant glow quickly faded, as the room was now dimly let as the sun began to set. He's still not home yet.

I stared intently at the door, scrutinizing it with my gaze. I was waiting to hear the door open so I could just get this over with. My heart rate was increasingly accumulating as the seconds passed. My mind had a numerous amount of thoughts, different predictions for an outcome of this situation. I wasn't sure what exactly was going to happen, but I need to know that he would never leave me. Why do I still have all these doubts planted in my head, when I know Eddie's nothing like my father.

_God only knows_

_Why it's taken me so long_

_To let my doubts go_

Suddenly I heard the sound of the door knob shaking as someone opened the door. As soon as I saw it was Eddie who had come in I immediately sprung up from the couch. He rapidly shut the door behind him, and made his way over to where I was standing. He moved at a steady foot pace inching closer and closer to me. Finally he made his way over to me and laid a light kiss on the hem of my lips.

"Hey Babe. I'm so glad I finally get to be home; all I could think about at work today was you. I missed you so much today." He suddenly pulled me into to his tight embrace, and his hands were placed on my waistline holding me closely to his chest. My head nuzzled in the crook of his neck as I let my worries fade savoring the sweet serendipity. I pulled back from him, and placed my hands securely behind his neck leaning into to kiss him. Our lips finally touched one another's and I could feel our lips run smoothly as one. Sparks were definitely there, and my heart as always beat out of my chest. My hands slowly moved to rustle his hair up, as I ran my hands through his dismantled hair. His hand began to make a journey going downwards closer to my rear. He stopped just before he touched my butt. He held that position for quite some time, as I our lips were still smacking against one another's. In the heat of the moment he began to stroke my back with his hand, and we moved backwards towards the couch. Our lips never ceased to leave each other. We fleetly fell onto the couch, and Eddie's body was hovering over mine. Soon his tongue made entry into my mouth without permission, but I wasn't arguing. His tongue collided with mine, and soon they were brushing hastily against one another. This little kiss of ours promptly intensified.

I needed to stop it before we got any further.

My lips made a departure from his, and I let out a sigh of relief seeing that I could finally exhale. I was left breathless after that. I quickly looked up at Eddie studying his expression, and all that showed was massive confusion. A crooked smile made its grand debut on his face, as he was left baffled.

"Loren why did you stop?" He asked while breathing heavily.

"I stopped because I didn't want it to get out of hand. You know what I mean by that." I said nervously, quickly revealing to Eddie there was more to it than that.

"Loren is there something you're not telling me. We have an open and honest relationship you could tell me anything you know that. So what's wrong?" My eyebrows pressed together and my heart was once again beating crazily, as nervousness indulged me. I decided right then and there I should just get it out now while I still have the chance.

"I'm pregnant okay." I spat out blatantly. His eyes got wide, and he immediately arose from the couch and stood up not knowing what to think.

"Wait you're hundred percent sure you're pregnant. Maybe it was a false positive."

"Nope went to the doctors and everything we're having a baby." I said while slowly letting my happiness fade inside, as I saw that he wasn't happy with what I just said. And just by carefully examining his expression the internal turmoil that had once vanished found its way back. All my troubles and worries consumed me enveloping me in a sought out depression. I was lost in my own thoughts, when I heard the irritable sound of the door slam loudly. My eyes suddenly trailed to the door, and no one was within sight. I walked over to his piano, and found his keys gone. That's when I realized he broke his one promise. He said he would never leave me, but he end up leaving me at the most desperate time just like my father.

I should have known he would end up doing this. Just like the stars die out so does love, and unfortunately our love died too soon. Now here I am having a heart cracked into a million pieces, and I knelt on my knees crying hysterically.

_And give me a chance _

_To prove that I'm the one who can_

_Walk that mile_

_Until the end starts_

Suddenly I briskly emanated from an apparent dream, and I sat straight up on the bed as sweat left a stream dripping down my face. I instinctively clutched the silk sheets that surrounded me, and put my head down on my knees. I started to cry thinking about the nightmare. I was breathing at a distill pace, and my words were slurring as I tried to talk.

"It was just a dream. All of it was a dream." I told myself continuously trying to calm myself down. I still was crying uncontrolledly. I put myself in a fetal position, and cradled myself back and forth. I looked over to my right, and found no one there lying next to me. I was in a pair of grey sweats, and a long black t-shirt. Once again I found myself alone. Maybe it wasn't a dream.

Was it all reality?

The sun crept into the room illuminating the once dark eerie room. The cold atmosphere that surrounded me sent chills hovering over my body, as goose bumps began to crawl on my skin. I frantically threw the sheets over my body covering every inch of me, preventing the cool brisk air from developing me in a frost. I was still whimpering violently, and cradling myself back and forth. All of a sudden I heard a familiar male voice say my name.

"Loren babe are you okay." My eyes followed the sound of his voice, and soon he made entry into the room, and he was in a white muscle tee with sweats. That's when I realized it really was all a dream. He made his way over to me, and climbed onto the bed hugging me tightly trying to stop the tears. I was placed into his arms, and laid on his right side finding comfort there. The tears were drying up, and I started to let out brief sniffles.

"Babe what happened? Why were you crying?" He asked with absolute sincerity and concern showing in his tone.

"I had a nightmare. I dreamt that you left me when I needed you the most. I dreamt that you left me just like my father." He immediately cupped my cheeks with his hands, and he stared into my eyes showing me complete honesty. I put all my attention on him, and listened.

"Loren why would I ever leave you, especially at a time when you needed me the most. I'll never leave you or stop loving you whether you like it or not. I'm not going to be that type of person, who finds it easier to walk away when things get tough. I'm always going to be by your side. I'm not leaving anytime soon okay? I nodded my head in compliment, and he kissed me lightly on the lips then left them there lingering upon mine.

"I love you Loren." He said in a hushed mono tone while having his lips hover over mine.

"I love you too Eddie. To the moon and back." I said while letting heaves escape the essence of my mouth. I finally gave up and couldn't fight the urge any longer.

I took initiative and pressed my lips onto his. His arms wrapped around my waist circularly, and my bare hands were placed behind his neck, holding him closer to me. Things quickly intensified as the kiss became more ardent and heated, and well you know how things went from there.

_I know it ain't easy_

_Giving up your heart_

_So I dare you to let me be your _

_One and only_

**Yeah I know wasn't that great but I kind need to get some sleep here. So hope you liked and no continuation of this story. And since spring break is starting this weekend be expecting updates for all of my fanfics for these next two weeks. Hope you enjoyed and please give me your thoughts thank you:)**

**Until Next Time,**

**leddielover2**


End file.
